sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic x Season 4 Fanon Wiki
Episode 1: The Return of Metal Sonic/Revenge of THE SONIC TERMINATOR At Green Hill, Sonic and Tails were talking about cosmo's death that Tails still can't get over and Sonic tells tails his true feelings for Amy for an unrelated reason. Knuckles arrives and tells them that The Master Emerald is finally restored. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman recreates Metal Sonic and lazily calls it the SONIC TERMINATOR to destroy sonic forever and rule over the world. once again the true Sonic and Metal Sonic go head to head. Metal Sonic Kidnaps Amy when he saw her. Amy got hurt in the prossess of the rescue. Sonic got severly stressed and turned into Super Sonic Fleetway. He dissapeared for weeks that turned into months. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Cosmo *Vector *Espio *Charmy Bee *Sally Acorn *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Big the Cat (mentioned) *Chris (mentioned) Episode 2: A new adventure begins Sonic finally returns from his dissaperance. He told every one not to worry and that he was fine now. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles team up to rescue Amy from Dr. Eggman and his fleet. Rouge finds Shadow alive and with a Eggman robot called E-123 Omega who wants revenge on Eggman. Along Shadow`s dissaperance he was found with new friends that cared for him and who lost their world to the Meterex. Metal Sonic was waiting for Sonic to rescue Amy so he can battle him. Episode 3: The battle on Dr. Eggman's ship Sonic and Metal Sonic fight for Amy at the top of the tower on the command ship where Dr. Eggman is sending new robots to rule the world. Shadow, Rouge and E-123 Omega find Sonic's friends and defeated Eggman...for now that is. Dr. Eggman still has Metal Sonic fighting the real Sonic. Episode 4: Sonic vs Metal Sonic Sonic and Metal Sonic continue their brawl on Dr. Eggman's ship. The last Chaos Emerald appears that Eggman needs but Shadow takes it from him, But Eggman copyed all of Shadow's data for a project of his if he fails. Metal Sonic quits the battle at the end but still takes Amy as hostage. Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic gets away with Amy and the six emeralds Eggman has to Eggmanland. Episode 5: The Future A hedgehog called Silver and a cat called Blaze and a raccoon called Marine live in a destroyed future 200 years later. Mephiles the dark sends them to Sonic's time to change the history. Meanwhile, Sonic and his gang arrive at Eggmanland where he has Amy captive. Sonic continues his quest to save her and tell her his true feelings for her. Episode 6: Metal Shadow/The birth of Metal Shadow The data that Dr. Eggman copyed from Shadow finally comes to his creation. Shadow comes to a shock to see Dr. Eggman's new robot: Metal Shadow. Shadow takes on Metal Shadow while Sonic still runs through the far areas of Eggmanland looking for Amy. Meanwhile, Silver, Blaze and Marine arrive at the right time but at the wrong place. Mephiles the dark was at Eggmanland watching Shadow fight Metal Shadow. Episode 7: The portal Sonic find Metal Sonic with Amy. Sonic faces Metal Sonic again for Amy and the chaos emeralds when suddenly a large portal opens. everyone arrives and finds Sonic, Metal Sonic, Amy and the chaos emeralds getting sucked in but someone gets out right before it closes. Dr. Eggman gets a huge shock from the site of an old traitor who was his creation years ago. Meanwhile, Silver, Blaze and Marine find Mephiles in Eggmanland and hack into Eggman's main computer system and gathered up some information. Episode 8: Atlas the Hedgebot Atlas was the Hedgebot that came out of the portal to get revenge on Dr. Eggman but instead when he saw Amy he decided to take her back with her but Sonic and Metal Sonic block Atlas's way but fails. Silver, Blaze, Marine and Mephiles arrive too late while Atlas takes Amy and the six chaos emeralds away back in to the portal. Inside the portal, Atlas brings Amy back to his casino where his minions Bronze, Brian, Gold and Galaxy were waiting. Atlas allows Amy to have some fun while she in his casino. Sonic and his friends and Eggman's robots start asking Eggman why does Atlas want revenge on him. What is Eggman hiding?... Episode 9: Sonic and Amy Forever Dr. Eggman tells everyone why Atlas wanted revenge on him. Atlas was punished in the portal called The Void because he betrayed Eggman and refused his orders. Then they asked Silver, Blaze, Marine and Mephiles why they came from the future, Mephiles told them everything about the world in the future being destroyed by Atlas so he helped Silver, Blaze and Marine travel back in time to past to change everything Atlas done. They all left to Green Hill on South Island and decided to make a machine to enter The Void but there was one person short since Amy was taken but Mephiles had a solution. he sent a letter back to the future to his friend. Shade the Hedgehog. Episode 10: Shade the Hedgehog Shade the Hedgehog was having the worst Birthday ever in his life. none of his friends were there but him and no birthday cards but a letter saying that he is sentenced to jury duty and got Mephiles's letter which was serious. Shade started to build a time machine straight away, gets his supplies and travels to the past to help everyone. They start building the portal and activate The Void and Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Mephiles, Shade, Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow enter. Meanwhile, Atlas was talking to Galaxy and decides to dispose an Egg that was going to hatch a fox. Atlas gives it to Galaxy and leaves with it. Galaxy loses the egg that entered The Void that led to Sonic's world. Galaxy follows it and Sonic and crew come out of The Void but doesn't see Galaxy entering. Episode 11: The Egg hatches/Tails vs Galaxy Sonic's friends wait on South Island and an Egg come out of The Void, Tails picks it up when Galaxy comes out and scares him and snaches the Egg from him but Tails fights back, Eggman also copyed Tails's data. Galaxy had enough but he still had the Egg but drops the Egg. when he notices that the Egg fell out of his cape pocket, it was starting to hatch. the being came out of the Egg revealing a baby blue two tailed fox. the baby fox tackles Galaxy causing them to fall back into The Void. Tails and Knuckles follow him. Meanwhile, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Mephiles, Shade, Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow found a shocking site that Tails would be interested. What was it?... Episode 13: Battle at The Minion Rehabilitation Clinic Atlas's minions arrive at The Minion Rehabilitation Clinic and start blabing and shouting all over the room. Sonic and crew arrive to trash the place and save Amy but Atlas's minions attack. Sonic and his friends and Atlas's crew later falls into The Void. Episode 14: Sonic and Amy lovers forever Sonic and friends and Atlas's crew find themselves back on South Island. Sonic later takes Amy to a lake in the forest. Sonic was shy and blushing at first but he finally tells Amy his True feelings for her and tells her he loves her. Amy was tearing with joy. Episode 15: Tails vs Metal Tails Dr. Eggman finally adds Tails's data to another creation "METAL TAILS" Tails gets shocked so about it he and Metal Tails brawl until who drops. Meanwhile, Atlas tries to get his Floating casino island out of The Void but Fails, so he and his minions hide in a cave and later talks to Bronze to look for the last chaos emerald and the Master Emerald for him so he can take over Eggmanland and rule the world. Episode 16: Down goes Angel Island Bronze sneaks on Angel Island where Sonic and friends were watching Tails fight against The Tails doll. Bronze manages to grab The Master Emerald causing Angel Island to fall to the Ocean making Knuckles notice it was stolen. Knuckles finds Bronze and attacks but got beaten by Bronze easily. Team Sonic and Team Eggman attack but Bronze escaped before they had the chance. Angel Island fall down to the Ocean. Bronze escapes on his airship with The Master Emerald. Sonic notices that Amy was gone. Amy was on Bronze's airship captive again and Shadow lost his Chaos emerald. Episode 17: The Power of Atlas/The plans of THE DOOMSDAY PROJECT Atlas plans his conquest so he'll rule the world: THE DOOMSDAY PROJECT. Atlas has six chaos emealds and starts day-dreaming about turning the whole planet into a molten hot waste land. Galaxy interupes and reports that Bronze has The Master Emerald and the last chaos emerald which makes Atlas more happy because he is a few more steps to his ultimate goal. Episode 18: The Sky Chase Sonic and crew takes to the skys and chases Bronze's airship. Sonic managed to get on the airship and races along to save Amy. Bronze set huge traps and tricks for Sonic to go for which is to slow him down so Bronze has enough time to get to Atlas who has arrived at Eggmanland. Episode 19: Sonic vs Bronze Sonic finally finds Bronze . Atlas was still waiting for Bronze's airship to land in Atlas-land. (Eggmanland before Atlas took over.) Sonic wins and the airship starts to explode but Bronze escapes with Amy, the chaos emerald and The Master Emerald to Atlas-land. Episode 20: Atlas-land Sonic lands in Atlas-land to save Amy, get The Master Emerald and put it back on Angel Island and finally use the chaos emeralds to destroy Atlas. Meanwhile, Bronze gives Atlas Amy, The Master Emerald and the last chaos emerald, he now has all of the Emeralds and gets ready for THE DOOMSDAY PROJECT. Episode 21: THE DOOMSDAY PROJECT/Super Sonic vs Super Atlas Sonic finds Atlas but he was too late, Atlas was starting to make his dream come true. Atlas transforms into Super Atlas which gives him the upper hand. Sonic becomes Super Sonic as well and fights until the end. Episode 22: The End of The World? part 1 Super Sonic was losing and Super Atlas is nearly complete on destroying the planet and making Amy his wife. Super Atlas takes all the energy from Atlas-land and got twice as much energy the rule the world. Meanwhile, Sonic's friends leave Shadow, Silver, Mephiles and Shade in Atlas-land to help Sonic but they were too late. Episode 23: The End of The World? part 2 Super Atlas beaten Super Sonic easily which makes Amy start to burst into tears. Super Sonic finally was beaten by Super Atlas which makes Sonic lose his Super form passed out lying on the ground. Shadow, Silver, Mephiles and Shade was in shock and got angry. Super Atlas knew they were no match for him. Amy continues crying after Sonic's defeat. Suddenly the chaos emeralds and The Master Emerald came to Sonic and the chaos emeralds turned into Super Emeralds. Sonic wakes up and transformed into HYPER SONIC. Episode 24: The End of The World? part 3 Hyper Sonic fights Super Atlas all over Atlas-land causing it to explode. Sonic's crew escape from Atlas-land leaving Hyper Sonic and Super Atlas holding Amy prisoner. Hyper Sonic and Super Atlas take the battle into space above the atmosphere and continue the fight there. Episode 25: The End of The World? part 4 Hyper Sonic and Super Atlas continue fighting in space where Super Atlas is going to start the grand finale for THE DOOMSDAY PROJECT. Hyper Sonic gets ready to defeat Super Atlas and wins. Atlas falls back down to the planet right in front of Dr. Eggman and puts Atlas behind bars. Hyper Sonic rescues Amy and kiss in space. Hyper Sonic brings back The Master Emerald back to Angel Island. all of Sonic's friends celebrate for Sonic's victory. Hyper Sonic takes Amy home but then he has a flashback about Chris. Hyper Sonic happilly takes Amy over the Ocean and takes her home. NOTE: the ending of this Episode is similer to the ending in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles. EXTRA NOTE: Chris was a hint for Season 5. Episode 26: Atlas's Jailbreak Atlas's minions head to Dr. Eggman's new base to break Atlas out. The Alarm goes off and robots attack the minions. They finally break everyone out of Eggman's base including Atlas. A yellow hedgehog called Electro gets in their way so Atlas decides to just take him with them. Electro was forced to be a new minion. NOTE: Electro the Hedgehog is a new character and a hint for Season 5. EXTRA NOTE: Sonic and his friends don't appear in this Episode. 12:13, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Today is Valentine's Day. Sonic finds Amy giving him a card making Sonic faint. Meanwhile Knuckles is gaurding the Master Emerald when Rouge arrives on the island. Knuckles fears that she will go after the Master Emerald but she didn't. Instead she gave him a card which says "Happy Valentine's Day Handsome! from Rouge" Blushing up Knuckles hurrys off a finds a rose then gives it to Rouge who smiles at him. Tails is working on the X Tornado when Cosmo calls him. She then gives him a box of mint candy and a card. Happly thanking her Tails then hurrys off and gives Cosmo a bouquet of flowers and a card. Happy with the gift Cosmo looks around seeing no one around the place quickly grabs Tails and kisses him. Meanwhile Omega and Silver are exploring Green Hill where they see Blaze waiting with Cream. They ask what was going on then the first part of the episode ends with Cream explaning about Metal Sonic getting revenge. Category:Sonic X: The Movie Category:Tails' love quest Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 2012